ExChange Of HeaRTs
by cutieanime
Summary: The four highschool teens have kinda changed their point of emotion. Kaji likes Nina and Nina, vice versa.. And also, Tsujiai like Ayu and Ayu, vice versa! What happened to them? Please Read and review!


cutieanime: This is my first ultramaniac fis so... be nice with me! Please Review! ONE SHOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own ULTRAMANIAC!

Exchange of Hearts

"Ayu!" Nina said, "Wait for me!" Ayu replied, "Um.. Okay." Nina asked, "What's the problem, Ayu? You look downcast." "Oh. Haha. It's nothing! I just remembered how hard our chemistry subject is! That's it!" Ayu replied weirdly. Nina asked again, "Are you sure?" "Y-Yes. No need to worry about me." Ayu replied. Is it really just a chemistry? I don't think so. Well actually, it was about what happened in the morning.

FLASHBACK

At 6:00 in the morning, Ayu woke up early so she decided to go to school already. When she was already prepared, she started to walk outside. At this week, Nina and her had a deal to walk together only after classes. Nina just wanted Ayu and Kaji to have some time together. But then, Ayu is so shy to ask Kaji and Kaji, vice versa. Back again, while Ayu was walking…

"Hi Ayu" "Oh hello Tsujai!" Ayu greeted. "Ayu, why isn't Nina with you?" asked Tsujai. She replied, "Well, she should be with you!" "Um.. Well, she doesn't even ask me to. So, we're already here and it's still too early, how about a morning walk?" He asked. She immediately replied 'oh sure!' to him. Why was that? Shouldn't she think of what will Kaji and Nina think if they saw them?

While walking, they stopped by a bench and sat down for a rest. "A-Ayu, Um… Do you think Nina would be mad if she finds out that I like a new girl now?" Tsujai asked. Ayu was shocked to hear it and said in shock, "Whaat? Of course she will! And me too! Who's that girl anyway? We're gonna kick her butt!" Tsujai replied with his eyes looking down, "Well Ayu, it-it's you…" Ayu felt her heart beat fast. Then her cheeks flushed on every angle of her face. She then replied blushingly, "Ts-Tsujai, well, I don't know. Honestly, I feel the same way too. It was just last yesterday afternoon. I'm just worried about what Nina and Kaji will" "Me too," he interrupted, "It also started yesterday. When I saw you, I felt a thud in my heart. It felt so weird! Um.. I think it's better to keep this a secret or else, or else, you already know it!" Then the two of them laughed. And the sun started to shine.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ayu! Ayu! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Nina asked repeatedly. Ayu replied, "I'm so sorry! Gomen! I was daydreaming again! Um… Anyway, why were you so late? I've been waiting for you after my tennis practice!" Nina blushed and said, "Well, um… I did um… something! About our chemistry also!" Ayu became suspicious and thought, 'I hope it isn't about Tsujai and her!' Again, I don't think that it was about chemistry also! Actually, Ayu was wrong because what really happened was…

FLASHBACK

"I need to go to Ayu now!" Nina said to herself. When she stepped outide their classroom, she met Tsujiai and hugged him. Tsujiai asked, "Where are you going, Nina?" Nina replied, "I'm just looking for Ayu. Oh yes! You're both in the tennis club, where's she?" Tsujiai blushed slightly after hearing Ayu's name and said, "She's still practicing. Just go to her. Be careful!" "Okay!" she replied and bid goodbye. Then, she ran fast and bumps into Kaji. Suddenly, she felt heat covering her face when Kaji helps her up. Nina asked, "K-Kaji, have you visited Ayu at her p-practice?" "Um.. Yes. Just a while ago. Do you like me to go with you?" he asked. She blushed because of his way of speaking. It felt so warm and? Just so loving! Then she replied, "No thank you. I will just go to her alone. See yah!" she left with rosy cheeks leaving Kaji who was as red as fire!

END OF FLASHBACK

"Nina! Now, you're the one who's daydreaming!" Ayu said giggling. Nina nervously said, "Oh! I was… Um.. Well, what do you know, here's our house! See yah Ayu!" Both of them thought, 'Phew! Well she's kinda weird today. Wonder if we hide the same thing?'

The next day…

"Hi Ayu!" Nina greeted as she entered the room. She saw Tsujai and Kaji. Of course, she greeted Tsujai first and then a sweet hello to Kaji. Ayu kinda noticed her blushing face. Then Tsujai approached Ayu and asked, "Don't you think they act weird?" Ayu didn't reply and just looked at the two of them. Both were blushing! They don't dare to look at each others eyes coz if they do, they look like roasted pigs!

After classes…

"Let's all walk home together! There's no tennis practice anyway. Right, Ts-Tsujai?" Ayu said. "Um.. Yes! That's a great idea!" Tsujai said. The other two nodded and they all went out. While they were walking, Ayu spoke the first and asked, "Kaji, Nina, is there anything you want to tell me and Tsujai" Nina replied, "How about you both?" Ayu and Tsujai blushed. Kaji said, "Aha! I see. You two like each other! How… how… weird. Because we too." "Whaat? This is so weird! How come it's like our hearts swapped? It's somewhat like a magic!" Tsujai said shockingly. "You bet it's a magic!" a voice said and a familiar figure appeared. It was Yuta! Nina's magical childhood friend, who had a crush on her last time.

"Huh? Yuta? What do you mean? You didn't" Nina said. Yuta laughed and replied, "Yup! I placed a magic on the four of you. I exchanged your hearts. I'm very happy that I succeeded. HAHAHAHA!" The four shrieked but then, a part of them likes it. Yuta asked, "Ehem! Since you already like each other, do you wish to go back to your original hearts?" The four were confused but they decided that it's only magic and it's not really what they felt for each other so Ayu spoke up, "um… Yuta, we want to return back. Even though this feels okay, we still think that it's better for the truth not magic!" Yuta agreed and said, "Okay then. I promise you when you woke up tomorrow, you'll be back to your own hearts. Sorry guys for making you guinea pigs!"

The next day…

Ayu entered their classroom and saw Kaji. Then, her face blushed and Kaji also. He greeted Ayu with a sweet kiss on her cheek. The same thing happened to Nina and Tsujai.

After their classes in the afternoon, Ayu and Kaji, Tsujai and Nina had their moments alone watching the sun set. Then, the four of them said at the same time, "I'm glad we're back."

Magic. What can it do? Magic is sure great but when you use it with love, it becomes evil. You can't force someone to love someone. Always remember that.

cutieanime: hehehe... so?


End file.
